Lion King 12
by amy031496
Summary: The lion King Characters past. Ranging from Hero to Villain different characters tell the story from Taka's birth (Young Scar.) to Zira's death.
1. Chapter 1

The Lion King 1/2

Chapter 1 Taka

Introduction: Sorry you have to read this first but it includes important information about you reading and commenting on this. First of all don't dismiss peoples opinions because they are different from yours. It may seem like this should just be implied and I should not have to say this but I do. I am not counting deleted scenes from the Lion King movies. In a deleted version Kovu was Scars son and that would make him and Kiara cousins. Be honest please. If you are not honest I don't know if I am doing a good job or not. If you don't think this is the true story tell me why don't just tell me it's not. If you agree on some points and not others tell me why I'm always looking to improve this. Please do the same if you don't agree at all. I hope you can see all the characters not as heroes or villains but as interesting characters. Tell me your favorite character and least favorite character. Also tell me why so I can improve that character and know how I can improve that character. Thank you I hope you enjoy.

The morning light shown through the den waking up Taka. Taka looked like his father in bone structure but he had his mother's Rusty fur and green eyes. The small amount of mane he had was black and was almost wirey. Mufasa's bone structure was like Uru's warm and welcoming. Uru was Taka and Mufasa's mother. Taka's bone structure made him look like a villain even as a cub. Mufasa had the mane and fur color of their father.

"Go play." Uru said. Taka did not object. Sarabi, Mufasa, Azola and Adula were already playing. "Play only in the den." Kai Adula's mom said. Kai looked like an older version of Adula. Kai had the same honey colored fur green eyes and welcoming look as her daughter. Sarabi looked like Basma her mother with tan colored fur and Maroon or Aburn eyes. Taka and Mufasa did not look like their parents. They looked like a mix. Azola looked liked her mom with tan fur, a dark brown patch on her forehead and blue eyes. Azola's mom Delila had come from outside the pride lands with Kuzumi her brother.

The lions went outside when Ahadi and Zuqila his advisor came in to the den. " The Ground Hogs are threatening War with the Meerkats." Zquila said. " Is there anything we can do about it?" Ahadi asked. "No." Zuqila said. " Could we offer them something?" Taka asked."No and this discussion is no place for a cub." Zuqila said in a tone that implied Taka should know this. " If Mufasa were to die Taka would take his place." Ahadi said." Mufasa what would you do to stop the Ground Hogs and Meerkats from going to War?" Ahadi asked."Eat them." Mufasa said. "Taka what would you do?" Ahadi asked."I would send Zuqila with a lioness to make sure the Ground Hogs did not harm her to find out why they are threatening War with the Meerkats." Taka said." If this counties Taka will make a better king then you." Ahadi said. Taka knew Ahadi meant that as an insult Mufasa and not compliment to him."Kai would you mind going with Zuqila?" Ahadi asked."I would be happy to." Kai said."Uru,Delila and Basma would you mind looking after Adula?" Kai asked. The lionesses said they would be glad to. Kai and Zuqila left for the Ground Hogs territory after that. Ahadi took Mufasa off to train him to become a king and Taka was left with Uru.

"There are other things to be than king." Uru said." Yeah but not like being King." Taka said. " Let's go visit Rafiki." Uru said. This cheered Taka up he liked visiting Rafiki.

They soon arrived at the tree of Knowledge. Taka had a hard time climbing up but Uru climbed up gracefully. The room inside was tiny compared to what Taka was use to. There were pictures on the walls and fruit hung low on the branches moving with the breeze. Rafiki was painting one wall with new pictures. A mushroom held an open fruit with colorful juice inside. Rafiki was painting something when they came in."Taka,Uru it's nice to see you."Rafiki said."It's good to see you." Uru said."Taka I know that you are disappointed that you were not chosen to be Kng but I am old and need to train some one to become like me preferably in the royal family." Rafiki said. "Really?" Taka asked."Yes you would need the Queens permission but you have always been more kind and intelligent than your brother and now that he will be king the decision has been made for me but if you do not want to I can find some one else." Rafiki said."No I would love to."Taka said. "Good than you can come with me to the Circle of Life treaty anniversary."Rafiki said. Taka was really happy he won;d be as important as his brother and could just be himself.

Taka was happy as he looked out on Pride Rock over all the animals included in the treaty. He was beside Rafiki and Uru. Mufasa and Ahadi were beside Uru. The meeting began and all trough it Taka looked at the Heyans they did not seem like they cared much about the meeting.

After the meeting was over Taka went to talk to the Hyenas. The head leader told him he was observant and that they were backing out of the treaty because they could not hunt while the treaty was in place. Taka wondered about this but Ahadi came and the Hyenas ran away.

"I am disappointed in you Taka." Ahadi said. "This is why Mufasa will be king and not you." Ahadi said.

"Taka what happened ?" Sarabi asked."I don't want to tell you." Taka said."Taka you can trust me I love you!" Sarabi said. Than realizing what she had said she turned around and started walking away." Sarabi wait! I love you too." Taka said than realizing what he had said turned away. "So what do we do now i'm supposed to be Queen." Sarabi said. " I don't know." Taka said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sarabi

Sarabi was pregnant with Taka's cubs. Sarabi was grateful that other lionesses were pregnant too. Adula had already picked out a name if the cub was a girl. "Sarafina." Mufasa had told Ahadi that the cubs were Taka's and Sarabi wondered what Ahadi would do.

"Are you alright you look worried?" Mufasa said. Sarabi knew he had struggled to become better than his father an she had to admit he had. Sarabi also had to admit she was falling in love with him. Which she supposed was a good thing because she was going to be Queen but it felt like betraying Taka even though that had broken up and Azola was his mate now. The night they broke up was wonderful and awful at the same time. Sarabi had realized that Taka would give up every thing for her and she could not let him. They had said good bye and left each other forever. "We will always be one." Sarabi had said. "Always." The word seemed full of promise then that nothing could pull them apart but now it hung in front of Sarabi taunted her. Reminded her of what she could have had.

"The contest will begin." Ahadi said. Sarabi waited. Mufasa came back with Taka on his back. What Ahadi did showed the King he was he threatened Mufasa to not tell the pride what really happened and not to challenge Ahadi's lie that Mufasa had saved Taka from the Water Buffalo when Taka had saved Mufasa,with Sarabi's life and banished his own son Azola went with him. Taka renamed himself Scar. Ahadi than banished Azola and Sarabi's cubs. Sarabi had come up with a plan to mix the cubs so one of hers named Zira would have a better life.

Half the pride went with the cubs and in the battle that followed Ahadi,Azola,Kuzumi and Uru were killed. Mufasa was crowned king.

Sarabi thought that Zira was probably like Sarabi's mother and would fight for her pride loyally even if they betrayed her to her last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Mufasa

"King's brother's mad from what I hear." Mufasa tried hard to block out the rumors he heard about his brother. "It's to bad Azola died she kept his head right is what I hear." "I hear Zira might be Sarabi's child." "But she looked so much like Azola." "Well got to wonder how Azola got that stripe." "Her mother she looks just like like her." "Well where did her mother get that stripe."

Mufasa wanted to believe that Sarabi was loyal just to him but he knew she had loved Taka to much for that to be true.

"They found a cub and named it Kopa . I guess they thought that's all they would need to make a prince." "Well I think the Madness runs pin the family I mean Ahadi now Scar." "Makes you wonder about Zira Scar's daughter." "Makes you wonder about Mufasa I mean Ahadi's rule started out great." "Zira means hate I bet Rafiki named her that as a warning. I feel sorry for her I mean her moms dead her bothers dead her fathers gone mad and she might too." "No wonder Mufasa kept them banished." "It's all right don't worry about the rumors." Sarabi said.

Mufasa remembered his talk with Scar. "I would hate for something to happen to your child." Scar had said. Mufasa had to face the truth Scar had gone mad. Mufasa had told him how he had killed Nuka Scar's son and wounded his daughter Zira. At the time killing Nuka had seemed an act of pity the cub was half drowned and Zira had torn away from a lioness making the tear in her ear. Scar had threatened Kopa Mufasa needed to protect him. The cub was not his own but one Sarabi had found. The madness did run in the family and Mufasa hd wanted to break the line. Kopa was golden with blue eyes and a brown mane. He had been sneaking out a lot to see Zira and Mufasa kew it had to stop Zira carried his brothers Madness after all and that would mean his attempt to break the line would be in vain. Kopa had refused to marry Safina and she had gotten married to a lion from another pride.

"Sire Kopa is missing." Zazu said.

There he was in the jungle with her. It happened in a blur and when Mufasa realized that he had banished Kopa and scared Sarabi was walking away from him in disgust. It took along time for her to forgive him when she did she brought another child she had found they named him Simba. It pained Mufasa to tell him he was not his child but from then on only Mufasa,Sarabi and Simba knew the truth. Nala was engaged to him to make up for Safina not being engaged to Kopa. Mufasa forgot about Kopa as time went by and so did Simba because he was told if he did he would not be king.

The madness took Scar slowly and next chapter will be about Zira and her struggle to love him when she knows he has done wrong but is her father. If you read this review it please otherwise I don't know if you like what I'm doing. Even if you reviewed my first chapter if you liked that one I want to know if this one is better or worse. Even if you hated the first one do you like this better or worse? Tell me also for this next one I think you should be at least an older or mature child.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zira

Zira lay down in the grass. It had turned brown and brittle crunching under her paws. The conditions here weren't as bad as the Outlands but re were bad. How cold her father have allowed the Hyenas to do this much damage? Zira heard the cackle of a Hyena. Through the grass she saw all three of the leaders. Shenzi, Banzi and Ed. Shenzi liked Banzi and Ed was her younger brother. Who due to the Pridelanders had been born before he was fully developed. Zira admired Shenzi.

"Well what do we have here?" Shenzi asked. Her voice was a cackle. "Looks like dinner." Banzi said. "Mmm Lion Cub." said Ed Zira could see through the grass now. There was a lioness a little older then a cub protecting a young Lion Cub. Both with Honey colored fur and green eyes. Safina's eyes. "Stay a way from Mheetu or I'll hurt you. My mom won't be pleased that her little Nala's been eaten by Heyans." Nala said. So that was her name Zira thought. "Go get them Nala I'll tell mom. She will be so proud of her little Mheetu." Said Mheetu. So that was his name.

"Leave the Cubs alone." Zira said. "Why should we?" Shenzi asked. "I'm not a cub." Nala said. "Yeah I'm not either." Mheetu said. "Shenzi Scar will kill us if we hurt her." Banzi said. "Leave." Zira said. Her anger growing. "No." Shenzi said. "Hey she's just kidding okay. We'll go." Banzi said. "Yeah Scram." Nala said. "Leave." Mheetu said. "Fine but tell Safina she should watch her cubs that younger one most of all it would be a shame for something to happen to him. A lot of beasts around here." Shenzi said. "Leave now." Zira said. "Yeah Scarm. We don't want you around here." Nala said. "Yeah leave and don't come back." Mheetu said.

"Why did you do that you could have been killed honestly your so dumb." Zira said. "Well I would have been fine if you hadn't come." Nala said. "Yeah we're awesome." Mheetu said. "Maybe you would have lived but your brother would have died and your cubs." Zira said. "I'm not a cub and your wrong." Nala said. "Yeah your wrong." Mheetu said. "Well your an Outlander anyway so it doesn't matter what you think." Nala said. "Nala mom said not to say that." Mheetu said. "What we're doing any way in the elephant grave yard?" Zira asked ignoring the last hurtful comment. "What dose it matter any way? Amara's right your an Outlander sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Nala said. "Nala just shut up!" Mheetu said. "Mheetu don't use that language." Zira said. "It's okay he's just defending his lame Outlander girlfriend." Nala said. "Shut up Nala your just jealous cause your boyfriend died." Mheetu said. "Mheetu stop it." Zira said. "You know what it's fine your just a bunch of liars." Nala said. "Yeah well your just a jerk with a dead boyfriend." Mheetu said. At this Nala ran off crying towards pride rock.

"Hey Zira we got a surprise for you." Shenzi said. "Yeah a good one." Banzi said. "Kopa!" Ed said. Zira looked at them trying not to look as happy as she felt for a sense of dread hung in her stomach like a stone. "Where?" Zira asked. "The border of the Outside and Pridelands." Shenzi said. Zira ran when she was close enough she called out Kopa? "Zira go back it's a trap they're going to hurt Mheetu." Kopa said. Zira looked at him he was covered in what looked like cub scratches a long sratch that could only have been made by a Hyena was on his stomach. "Kopa?" Amara asked. She was followed by Mira another big Pridelander supporter and not a mixed pride supporter. Mira was her best friend. Nala and Urazi followed them with Sarabi and Safina in back. "Mheetu's in danger and Kopa is hurt I'm going after Mheetu take Kopa back to Pride Rock." Zira said. "I'll help you find Mheetu." Nala said. "So will I he is my son." Safina said.

"Mheetu." Zira said. Looking down into the gorge she saw three Hyenas crouching in the gorge over a body of a honey colored cub. "Mheetu no." Nala said. "No Mheetu." Safina said. "Leave him alone." Zira said. "Oh Zira how did you like our surprise?" Shenzi asked. "Yes we thought you might like it." Banzi said. "What surprise?" Nala asked. "Kopa." Safina said. "Yes." Zira said. Before she knew what was happening Nala had pinned down Shenzi. "You killed him." Nala said. "Nala calm down." Safina said. "Please." Zira said. "You killed him." Nala said. Only to collapse on the ground crying. Why did she have to lose so much? Zira wondered. "It's okay baby." Safina said. Zira carried Mheetu's body back to Pride Rock.

"There hunting to young." Zira said. "I am the king I decide when the lionesses are to young to hunt." Scar said. He wasn't her father he was just Scar. An unjust king. "Well it's not like you would have any experience with cubs." Zira said. "I couldn't have done anything to prevent your banishment if I tried I would have been killed." Scar said. "Well then maybe the Kingdom would have been better off." Zira said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Scar asked. "Well you killed your brother and nephew and allowed Hyenas in which have killed many cubs" Zira said. "So you heard Sarabi yelling Yesterday did you?" Scar asked. "Yes." Zira said. "How much did you hear?" Scar asked. He knew she knew about him killing his brother and nephew were there worse things in his past? Zira wondered. "I heard you confess to your brothers murder and your nephews murder." Zira said. He looked relieved why was he relieved? Zira wondered. "What ever you think you heard I made a promise to kill him." Scar said. "I don't think so." Zira said. "Well if you don't want to respect my rules you can leave." Scar said. "Okay I wanted a better life for Vitani anyway." Zira said. " Shenzi,Banzi and Ed guard her and Kopa make sure they don't leave." Scar said. "Okay boss." Shenzi said. "You can't do that." Zira said. "I can do whatever I want I'm the king." Scar said.

"We'll go out by the logs in the gorge." Zira said. "Okay." Kopa said. They were far enough from the Hyenas to not be over heard by them. Zira was pregnant with Vitani she had adopted a young cub named Nuka from a father who was abusing him named Chmu. (I cut this out because of ratings. Nuka has a sister who has run away from the Pride lands. His wife Nada was murdered by him. It's to bad I cut it out because it shows Scars sympathetic side. We meet Kovu's father and learn how Una Zira's best friend and him want to have a cub. His name is Choyo Chmu's brother. The Heynas and lions bound in this too. We meet Uru's skater Uma Queen and mother to Chmu and Choyo. We learn that there pride is based on thought and caring to and go into more detail about how bad Scars reign is he makes Nala and Safina hunt right after Mheetu's death and hear Sarabi say she loved Taka more then Mufasa. In retrospect I should not have cut that scene. Well I will do a separate one take on that. These are some of my thoughts I'll let you know of more cut scenes and ideas and let you vote if there still there as the truth or not. They will also be in one shots so you can see them. I know a couple of you follow me so tell me in the comments If I should have kept this scene. Also what's your input or ideas and thoughts on the chapter or story as a whole.)

Okay back to the story I got a little sidetracked there. More then a little sidetracked. Kopa has Vitani's blue eyes and gold fur I just realized that I never described him. The battle began. "Be careful Zira love can twist your heart." Sarabi said. Zira knew she could never thank her her for all she had done. "Zira watch out." Kopa said. The logs seemed to fall out underneath her but Kopa got the worst of it a log fell on top of him. "Kopa." Zira said. "Zira promise me you will wait for me." Kopa said. The same thing he had said when he was banished. "Forever as long as you wait for me." Zira said. Then he was gone until her death when they would reunite. I will always wait for you Zira thought starting to cry wishing he could have seen Vitani's birth.

Zira walked back to Pride Rock with Nuka. Only to find her father wounded in the remains of a fire. "Daddy?" Zira asked. "Zira I love you so much you must find an heir from another pride give him to Simba as a child. I love you my daughter please tell Sarabi our secret can come out now. Tell her I love her please." Her father said. "I know I love you too." Sarabi said and then he was gone with Kopa.

(Kopa was killed by Simba and I just changed it as I'm writing this well that paragraph. Scars last words were more directed at Zira a little before I started writing that paragraph I've written this over a couple of days well this chapter anyway. Scars last words were meant to be different at the beginning of this chapter. Well tell me me your thoughts also if they are one of the following just use the letter. A. This is false Zira is Scars mate I can back it up. Deleted scenes do not count think of it this way Kovu and Kiara were related and in love in the old version.

B. This is good It has changed my view of lion king. (I expect no Bs.) C. You just complimented your self your a jerk and you need to edit a lot more to make this readable. (I expect a lot of Cs.) If you have another opinion tell me in the comments. I'm used to YouTube. Reviews here.


End file.
